


Wreck Stuffed Animals

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Hotaru began to smile after her new kitten approached her in her bedroom.





	Wreck Stuffed Animals

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

Hotaru began to smile after her new kitten approached her in her bedroom. After scratching the kitten's face, she abandoned it. Hotaru walked to a stuffed animal and held it. She dragged it on the floor before she went to eat lunch. Hotaru returned and gasped. The kitten wrecked toys.

 

THE END


End file.
